


Big News

by BroadwayItBitch



Series: Family Life [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Surrogacy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Dustin and Lucas have some news about their surrogate's pregnancy.





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> Aggh, I'm sorry about all the crappy fics this weekend, my ideas are running dry.

“Dustin! Hurry the hell up, we have to leave soon!” Lucas calls out, fixing his tie.

 

“I’m coming, calm down!” His husband calls back.

 

“Oh, my God, are you having troubles with your tie again? I told you to get those clip ons!”

 

“I’ve almost got it!”

 

Lucas walks into the walk-in closet, finding Dustin fumbling with his blue tie.

 

“Dude, you’re literally struggling. Let me help you,” Lucas says, walking over to Dustin and fixing his tie. Dustin gives Lucas a peck on the lips. “What was that for?”

 

“I’m excited to tell the Party our surprise.”

 

“Me, too. Let’s just hope the odds are on our side,” Lucas says solemnly.

 

They had gotten some big news about their unborn child. Their surrogate, Jodie, was almost 3 months into the pregnancy and the doctor found something.

 

“Don’t even think that, we’ve worked so hard to get here,” Dustin takes Lucas’s hands in his, “We deserve this.”

 

“You’re right.” Lucas agrees.

 

“We should probably head out, we’re gonna be late.”

 

\--------------------

 

Dustin and Lucas aren’t the first ones to arrive at the French restaurant. Max and El were sitting at their seat. This was their regular routine. They do monthly dinners. It was like a substitution for their D&D sessions. Dustin and Lucas approach the girls.

 

“Sup, girls?” Lucas says.

 

“Oh! I thought no one was gonna show!” Max exclaims, standing up and hugging the boys.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Dustin smiles, “Get over here, Ellie.”

 

El stands up from her seat and hugs the boys. They all sit down.

 

“Where’s Mike and Will?” Dustin asks.

 

“They’re dropping Amelia off at Nancy and Jonathan’s. She didn’t want to socialize with us adults,” Max replies.

 

“That little squirt is adorable,” Lucas says.

 

“Hey, guys!” Mike calls out to them.

 

“Mikey!” Dustin cheers.

 

“Sorry about the wait, we had to give Jonathan and Nancy a rehash of sign language,” Will sighs.

 

“It’s fine, Dustin and Lucas just got here,” El says.

 

“Where’s Izzy?” Mike asks.

 

“The poor baby got a cold, so we dropped her off with Joyce and Hopper,” Max frowns.

 

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Lucas rubs her shoulder, “But, hey, she’s strong like her mama. She should be able to get through it.”

 

“And Mom knows what she’s doing when one of her kids are sick,” Will reasons.

 

“Have you ordered yet?” Mike asks.

 

“Nope,” El replies.

 

Everyone orders the same thing, ratatouille. They start talking about random crap.

 

“How’s Amelia’s new school going?” El asks.

 

“I think it’s going good. She’s really connecting with the kids there,” Will smiles.

 

Amelia has been going to a school for the deaf since they found out she had been being bullied. The only concern was how she’d adjust.

 

“That’s good,” Max says to them.

 

“On another note, Lucas and I have some news about the baby,” Dustin says, taking Lucas’s hand.

 

“Is it bad?” Mike worryingly asks.

 

“No, nothing bad,” Lucas reassures. “We should’ve rehearsed this.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Oh, my God, just tell us!” Max impatiently says.

 

“Well, let’s just say that you’ll need to double the Christmas gifts for the baby,” Dustin replies.

 

The table goes silent. Everyone’s, except Lucas and Dustin’s, mouths were open.

 

“What?!” Mike practically yells. “That’s great!”

 

“Twins!” El cheers.

 

“Congrats!” Max says.

 

“When did you find out?” Will asks.

 

“Yesterday, at our last appointment,” Lucas smiles.

 

“Debbie Downer here wanted to wait until next month, but I was like ‘Hell no, we’re telling them tomorrow night’.” This gains a laugh from the others.

 

“I swear to God, I will strangle you one day,” Lucas says. “The main reason why I didn’t want to tell you till next month is because I wanted to wait until we were in the clear of any risks.”

 

“It’s okay to be concerned. Fatherly instinct. I was like that some time before Isadora was born,” Max says.

 

“Let’s just hope the babies will be healthy,” Mike hopes. “How’s Jodie doing?”

 

“She’s doing well. We haven’t talked to her since this morning. She just let us know of morning sickness, that’s all,” Lucas shrugs.

 

“Anyway, I took a picture of Izzy’s Halloween costume, look!” El says, taking out a photo of Isadora in a sheep costume.

 

“Aw, she looks adorable!” Mike replies.

 

As the waiter gives them their food, everyone is excited for two new members of the Party.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Henclair was originally not gonna happen, but my brain had other ideas. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
